


a training session

by MarsInOrbit (mars_lave)



Series: BTHB Bingo [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, I am so mean, Poor Olive, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_lave/pseuds/MarsInOrbit
Summary: Her hold released, the fuzzy feeling of mind control shifting off her back. A whimper pulled itself from her throat, she couldn’t stop it. It was all consuming, she curled around herself, pulling her limbs tightly. She wanted to live so badly it ached, stronger than any physical injuries it yearned with a calling for something beyond training and mindless violence and agony creaking through her bones at every step. She was alive, though it felt barley. Breathing wasn’t enough to declare someone alive. She was simply something to be used, a hero. It was selfish to try and think otherwise.
Relationships: Asena and Olive
Series: BTHB Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113764





	a training session

**Author's Note:**

> CW for emotional and physical abuse, broken bones, and shit self esteem

**CW : Bad self esteem, Asena being a lil bitch, emotional and physical abuse.**

Asena dragged her hand through Olive’s hair, fingernails ripping across her scalp. Olive sucked in a breath, fighting to breath against the sobs pressing against her throat. Exhaustion burned through her lungs and blood as thick as mud, bulky and shuttering down her throat as if it was something heftier than simply oxygen.

“I don’t - I don’t want to,” she babled, her tears spilled over despite her feeble attempts to push them back. It all hurt. Burns traveled up her arms, circling them and screaming with every slight movement. They’d been training for hours, even when she got it right she had to repeat. To ensure it wasn’t just a hoax. That she wasn’t just a hoax, a one-hit wonder. 

That she was worthwhile.

She wasn’t sure how she could prove these things when she didn’t believe them. It was a fruitless endeavor, constantly keeping up a charade of being decent. Of being one of them, selfless and heroic and loveable. 

She didn’t want to be a mistake, Asena’s regrettable sidekick, forced to be given up on after messing up one too many times. Going on no longer felt like an option, just a concept for people stronger and more durable than her. She was too feeble to pick herself off the ground with the knowledge she’d be hit back down again, harder, as if scorning her for ever having the nerve to think she was good enough to stand amongst someone as highly as Asena.

“Do you know how many people would be dead if this were a mission?” Asena said, voice dull with disinterest. She dragged her nail down Olive’s scalp, “We can’t take the risk of keeping someone who we can’t rely on.”

“Please,” Olive begged, voice shaking. Asena ignored her, gripping onto her skull and  _ pushing _ . Everything snapped into a daze, the pain seemed to intensify in a thousand spiraling colors. She couldn’t scream, couldn’t run. 

Olive moved, not of her own accord. She couldn't understand the instruction she’d been given, her body moving and not allowing her mind to process Asena’s words. It didn’t matter. She didn’t have to understand, just be enough.

A punch swerved into her chin, slamming her sideways. She stumbled, it burned in her eyes. She couldn’t react much beyond fumbling back. There were no instructions given, she was  _ fucked _ . Maybe some revenge thing due to her inability to fight for longer. She was stupid, should’ve just been a hero and stood up. Done what was expected of her.

Asena grabbed onto her hair, slamming her head against the wall. The world erupted into dizzying breathes. It tilted. She collapsed onto the floor, hitting the solid ground hard. Asena was approaching, she couldn’t run - she needed to get out, she couldn’t move,  _ she was so scared, please - _

Asena kicked her stomach, Olive gagged. “If I was a villain, I would’ve killed you already,” she kicked her again, harder this time, “People would be hurt, screaming for your help and here you are. Doing  _ nothing _ . What is all my effort for if you insist on breaking down at every slight hint of hardship?”

Guilt pummeled through her already aching form, what was her point of continuing to train her if it never ended well? Asena was so kind to hold on despite Olive’s many flaws. 

“You’re pathetic,” she swung her foot back and kicked harder. A distinct crack sounded throughout the room and pain wracked through Olive’s chest. Asena crouched down, grabbing onto Olive’s chin, “You are  _ nothing _ if you cannot succeed. I have put too much into you for you to mess it up. Prove that I’m wrong about you and all your failures. If you keep messing up, I’ll have to get rid of you before you cause more trouble,” she sighed and let go. Olive went limp, shaking with fear despite the mind control, “I’d be forgiving enough to give you a heroes’ death, let things end on a good note. I doubt it can make up for the harm you’ve caused but well, I guess I’m just inclined towards kindness. Even towards those who don’t deserve it.”

Her hold released, the fuzzy feeling of mind control shifting off her back. A whimper pulled itself from her throat, she couldn’t stop it. It was all consuming, she curled around herself, pulling her limbs tightly. She wanted to live so badly it ached, stronger than any physical injuries it yearned with a calling for something beyond training and mindless violence and agony creaking through her bones at every step. She was alive, though it felt barley. Breathing wasn’t enough to declare someone alive. She was simply something to be used, a hero. It was selfish to try and think otherwise. 

This was what she was meant for. She’d be useless in any other path, unloveable if she didn’t put herself out on the line.

Asena sighed sharply, “Clean yourself up. You’re needed back in two hours.” She slammed the door shut, leaving Olive alone to break.


End file.
